


The Crow

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [104]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, darkpoems, emopoems, emotionalpoems, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^Just a poem about a crow :)Maybe from anime





	The Crow

The Crow  
Random appear   
There over here   
Or near by   
Hides well   
Beneath the shadows   
Stays and carefully watches   
All surroundings   
Eat dead things   
Anything   
Without life   
No soul   
A dead corpse   
Ready to be eaten   
So lifeless   
These creatures   
Are different   
From the other birds   
Strange   
Behaves different   
Mischievous   
Risk takers   
Reminds me   
Of one   
They are no longer here   
But their spirit   
Still lives   
Within   
These crows   
They come   
And   
Go   
Sometimes feel   
One watches   
Underneath the shadows   
Without notice   
Weird strange eyes   
And markings on them   
Not normal   
For a bird   
Maybe some are   
Usual birds   
I accept them all   
Worry less   
Of the dangers   
It sucks to have   
A big heart   
For everything   
And look pass things   
Without thinking   
I know he is here   
All because of that specific bird   
The Crow


End file.
